


Man of the House

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Farting, Fatstuck, Gender Roles, Mind Control, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Caliborn puts Jane in her place and asserts his dominance, in interesting ways.





	Man of the House

Caliborn reclined on the couch, a smug smirk plastered to his face. He felt good, in control, as he examined the room around him. The quaint living room wasn’t his style, but what it represented to him filled him with a savage pride, and the room’s other occupant only heightened that.

Jane puttered around the room, tidying it aimlessly while humming. The heiress was clothed only in skimpy blue lingerie, woefully inadequate in covering her now-flabby body. Her eyes were tinted a faint red, a sign of the cherub’s continued influence over her.

The first thing he’d done, after bending her to his will, was make her gorge herself. She’d eaten constantly, more and more until her body was completely covered in a layer of fat. Her panties were wedged in her colossal backside, only working themselves deeper with every step she took, and her bra only did the bare minimum in covering her nipples, leaving the rest of her cleavage exposed. She had nothing to cover her belly, which swayed slightly whenever she turned and occasionally knocked things over, an occurrence that her new master relished in seeing.

At the moment she was going about the room with a feather-duster, cleaning off surfaces while Caliborn lazed and watched. Every action made some part of her jiggle, whether it was her belly wobbling with every breath or her ass bouncing as she walked.

She was completely obedient to him, doing exactly as he ordered, and yet…

“Look at me.”

Jane turned, slight confusion evident as she met Caliborn’s eyes. “What is it, dear?”

“You’re holding it in, aren’t you.”

“Holding what in?”

“You know what I mean, don’t lie.”

“I really don’t, actually-.”

Jane was cut off as the red tint of her eyes brightened, the cherub exerting his control over her. “Let it out. I want to hear it.”

Completely under his spell, there was nothing she could do to resist as she let out a bassy fart, her cheeks quaking with the force of it. Even as he let her out of his trance, the flatulent noises kept coming, the baker unable to stop even as her face turned red in shame.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me!” She reached back, fruitlessly trying to hold her cheeks together, but that only made them ripple more with every release.

“You’re disgusting.” Caliborn leered, finally getting out of his seat. “Go to the bedroom and strip. And don’t you dare stop.”

“Of course, sweetie.” Jane nodded slowly, waddling out of the room. He could trace her by the sound of her continued farting, and the sound only made him prouder.

He was going to enjoy breaking her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
